Family of the Phoenix
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: The second part of Medicine and Mokou's story. Please note this does not contain much canon and many original characters.
1. New Beginnings

It's been a few months since the incident with Yuuka. Not wide scale enough to get attention, a few people did notice it, some calling it The Poison Fire Incident. The people say Yuuka's instability will mean she'll do it again, but she has been calm and quiet and avoids Medicine or Mokou when they're within range. Other than the trouble with Yuuka, Medicine and Mokou's life have been great. They, under Mokou and Su-san's idea, moved out from the Nameless Hill and near the Human Village. Medicine still visits the hill, though on a less frequent schedule due to her current lifestyle, one with which she feels proud over. And as for Mokou, she's been trying to find a way around a few things herself.

"Look Mokou, I know you wanna help her out, but even trying to do that..you know how hard that is?"

"I know Keine, I know. Why do you think I asked IF it could be done?" Mokou said, leaning against the school building with Keine sitting next to her on the steps. "If you can, what will you have to do?"

"A lot Mokou. I need to know everything about her to make sure the time line doesn't get messed up. I think her creator would know more, but then again she hasn't seen Medicine in over 100 years until you brought her to see Medicine that one day. And if I make her a human from the past, during that fight with Yuuka..." Keine said, starting strong, then trailing off as she reached the Yuuka part.

"I didn't even think of that." Mokou sighed. "So..what would I have to do?"

"I could edit history from here..or you could possibly see Alice or Eirin about the matter. It might not be the best to edit her body in any way actually." Keine informed.

"I know..I'll see what she says..thanks Keine." Mokou said, getting off the building's wall and starting to walk away.

Keine got up on her feet. "Tell the girlfriend I said 'hi!' alright?" Keine called out, giggling after.

Mokou shoved her hands in her pants pockets and kept walking. She chuckled lightly. "That might be the case...who knows." she said quietly, walking to the newly built house near the northern side of the Village. She spread her phoenix wings and took off for the house, looking around at the surroundings. The normal scene. Reimu going around asking for donations, Marisa stealing things from stalls and Alice chasing after to and yelling 'Put them back!', Aya busy selling her newspaper, and Reisen and Eirin selling a few of their medicines. The immortal smirked happily as she landed in front of the house. She opened the door, the door turning to ash though. Her eye twitched. "Alais..." She growled as she walked inside. "Alais! Get out here!" She yelled, seeing a girl with deep purple hair poke her head out of a side room.

"Oh hey Mokou. The door?" She asked as she walked over to her grey haired friend.

"Yea..what did you do? Burn it down?"

"Actually yes." Alais replied, holding her palm to the open space in the door frame. She blinked, the door reforming from the ash and assembling in the frame. "Done." Alais was a girl from a different dimension. Her looks betrayed her age and she was quiet similar to Mokou. Her full name was Alice Lamia Alfimi Ibis Selene Kurayami, Alais for short. Her body, currently aged at around twenty, was actually around 357. Due to a entity living in her, called The Parasite by those infected by it, she was a Highlander Immortal, unless her head was cut off from her body, she can't die. It was a mixed blessing to be infected with The Parasite. The great strength, speed, and skills that came with it were coupled with a poison lust, extreme rage and a complete bodily change during a poison withdrawal or overdose, and a split personality, which could and will form a separate body inside the cursed human and in times of great need, will come out and take full control. The alter, then will not give up the body and go on a rampage. Alais had to live with this for nearly all her life, but she made as much good from it as she could. Her trait from The Parasite was Alchemy, the ability to turn one substance into something else. After many years of practice, she was able to turn anything she wanted into something else. She helped as many people as she could, for free or for poisons if they had any. Her mother, Beatrice, gave up her life in order to save Alais, though this happened when she was very young and doesn't understand most of it. She was, however, to save her mother's body later on in her life, something Alais doesn't like to talk about due to her outlooks on Alchemy. By going against her own laws, she turned her mother's body into her familiar, similar to her Shanghai and Hourai are to Alice, but Alais lets Beatrice have full control. She made Beatrice a Phoenix Harpy, one of the main reasons why Mokou likes Alais as a friend, the main reason though is that the alchemist made the house where she, Mokou and Medicine live in now. Her clothing, simple compared to the flashy outlook of normal Gensokyians. A long, purple and black robe with thin armored plates. She wore black pants and a long sleeve, black shirt under that, more armor plates, along with a wide brimmed hat.

"What did you do? Get in a fight with Medicine?" Mokou asked.

Alais nodded a bit. "Eh..not really. I got bored." Alais replied.

"Just put it aside alright!" Mokou groaned. "I know you hate those things, you tell me every damn day. But Medi is NOT a homun...homunc..."

"Homunculus." Alais said. "I know, but still..an object living due to an artificial soul.."

"It's real life Alais!" Mokou snapped, calming herself down. "Look..please just drop the grudge on those things..please? Just around Medicine?"

"Fine..fine..besides I need her to live." Alain replied, pulling out a flask of poison and quickly chugging it down as if it was water. "Gonna need more soon...she in?"

"I dunno..she might be at Su-san." Mokou said as she tested the new door.

"Getting more poison...or..?" the alchemist asked.

"It's been a week. You know she checks up on her flowers Alais." Mokou said, leaning against the wall. "Besides, don't you have more poison to hold off?"

The purple clad woman nodded. "I just wanna get topped off on the flasks so I'm good."

"Yea yea..I know..jeez you're like a broken record." Mokou sighed.

"Anyway, how's things with the green haired girl and turning your girl into a real human?" Alais asked.

"Keine? Yea I just got back."

"No duh..."

"AND...she said that she would rather turn her human in the present, not the past, or have Eirin or Alice try something." Mokou finished.

"I see. Who are ya gonna go with?"

"Keine would know what would be better, but she has a hard time seeing the future compared to the past." the immortal said.

"So..who are ya gonna go with?" Alais asked once more.

"Alice for now..if not, Eirin." Mokou said.

"Good luck with that either way..just make sure I can still get my poisons."


	2. A New Start

"MOM!" a girl yelled through the Fujiwara-Melancholy residence. "HE WON'T GIVE ME BACK SADOKO!"

"Must you always cry to them? You sound like a broken record at times." A male's voice sighed.

Medicine walked into the living room of the house, seeing the male and female in mid fight. The male, Daiki, was holding a large birdcage just out of reach of the girl, Layla. "Daiki..please stop bothering your sister and give her back her bird...you know how she gets." Medicine groaned, walking over and pushing the two apart. "Why can't you two be more like Emy and be more peaceful?" the doll asked.

The three, Daiki, Emy, and Layla, were adopted children. The idea to actually adopt children was started by a joke from Alais, which Medicine took seriously. So, seeing how dead set Medicine was on it, Mokou joined her in looking for children to raise, as a type of family.

Daiki sighed and shook his head. "Why is it always about her anyway? I am the oldest of the kids here..Medicine." Daiki said. He was never too fond of calling Medicine and Mokou 'mom' or any term of such. The male was heavily built, wearing clothing similar to Alais', minus the armor and padding on the shirt and pants. He had a cloak on, not a robe, all in deep, earthy tones. He was born with a power, earth control, but rarely used it. He kept a broadsword in his view at most times. The people who he was with before said he was like Tenshi, earth controlling sword wielder, but didn't have her tendencies. He was more fond of Alais, actually attempting to learn her alchemy skills and would spend more time with her than Mokou, Medicine or his sisters. He looked a bit like her too, long black hair and the same purple eyes. He was taller than her though.

"I know, that's why you need to set the example Daiki. Layla's the youngest. Now gimme her bird back." She said, taking the birdcage from the male and handing it over to Layla. "There, now just keep her safe, alright?"

Layla nodded and held the birdcage tightly against her. "Alright Mom." She said, walking to her room and looking at her bird. "I'm sorry Sadako...he's just annoying is all." Layla said, giggling lightly. The girl had long brown hair, normally kept in pigtails, and had deep green eyes. She was a bit on the thinner side and her frame was small compared to other girls, so she always wore skirts and short sleeved shirts with long coats or sweaters over them. Height-wise, she was taller than Medicine, but shorter than Mokou and Alais. She had a power and freely used it at will: Animal Control. Layla didn't really know where she got it from, but she did remember at a small age, animals would do what she wanted. To this day still, she kept pets. Sadako is one, a jet black raven. Her room is a mix of multiple habitats for her pets, and in a attached room, is her smaller bedroom. Before her time with Mokou and Medicine, she went around Gensokyo and spent some time with the people who owned animals, or who were part animal, so she knows quiet a few people.

Medicine watched as Layla walked into her room, then turned to Daiki. "Why must you bother her?"

"..is because 'it's fun' a valid answer?" The male chuckled.

"No..it's not. C'mon Daiki, just lighten up on her. You don't do this to Emy, right?"

"Maybe. She doesn't bug me as much..plus she doesn't make me watch those animals of hers when she goes out to get stuff for them or herself." Daiki said as she threw himself on the couch, arms behind his head.

"You know she cares for them...I admit it does get annoying, but just deal with it, they're like kids to her." Medicine said, thinking a bit. The whole reason she went with Alais' idea to adopt children was for Mokou. She was talking with Keine about Mokou's past one day, and she had the idea to try and hey the Fujiwara clan alive again, even if it wasn't through blood born children.

"Hey Medi..." Daiki said, snapping his fingers, seeing the doll shake her head and snap back into reality.

"Oh, I spaced out again, huh? And can you please call me 'Mom' or something?" She asked.

"Not for a while Medicine." the male said, pulling his robes over his face.

"Going to sleep...it's not even the middle of the day yet." the tsukumogami sighed.

"I had a rough day yesterday." He replied, trying to sleep.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Medicine said. "I'm going outside..if you hear anything in here, come get me, alright?" she said as she started to walk outside.

"Yea..I get it.." he said, drifting asleep.

The doll walked outside and looked around. Winter was dying down and spring was coming soon, as told by the numerous reports of Lily White blasting everything within a ten mile radius with danmaku. She sat against the house and looked around, jumping a bit. "Oh..hi Emy..you scared me." She chuckled nervously.

"It's alright Mommy." Emy giggled lightly. Emy was the more shy one out of the three children. She had hair like Layla's, but she let it down and the color was more lighter. Her eyes seemed to change from a yellow to a red at times. Her clothing was similar to Layla's too, but the skirts were longer and she had long sleeve shirts on. Although quiet, she was more active than Layla when she wanted to be. Her power was the lightning control but it didn't seem to end there. Although many were hidden, the lighting control is what she used to most. She called Mokou and Medicine more affectionate terms than Layla. Also, her and Layla fight a bit, since they are the only two girls there, fighting mainly for attention.

"What are you doing out here? It's a bit cold still." Medicine asked.

"I like the cold...plus I was waiting for Mommy Mokou. She said she was going out for a bit." Emy said, smiling.

"Where did she say she was going?" the doll asked.

"Um..." Emy thought. "The gray haired girl in the forest." She said.

"Oh! Eirin. Do you know why?" she asked, seeing Emy shake her head.

"No..sorry Mommy." she apologize, seeing Medicine smile lightly.

"It's alright, don't worry about it, okay?" She assured, seeing Emy smile in return. "There we go. That's the girl I like to see." the tsukumogami giggled.

"I heard Layla and Daiki fighting before...which pet this time?" Emy asked.

"Sadako, her raven..or crow...we could never really tell." Medicine sighed.

"How many pets does she have? It seems like she has a new one every day." Emy asked.

"Um..." Medicine thought for a bit. "Rogue..Nana...Kit...and...that's it for now." Medicine said, thinking back. Rogue was a rabbit given to Layla by Reisen. Nana was a large, stone toad she found near the Youkai Mountain. And Kit, was a fox, similar to a kitsune, where she got the name from, and one similar to Ran, but not as a humanoid.

"That's four pets. Think she'll get more?" Emy asked, seeing Medicine nod. "Alais could always make the house bigger...right?"

"I guess...look, lets get inside the house, alright? It's getting cold." the doll said.

"Alright Mommy."


	3. Bitter Memories

"So..any way for you to do it Doc?"

"I told you Mokou..I don't like being called 'doc'." Eirin huffed as she put down a few small vials in a rack. "And, I don't know. If she's human already, then there's no need. If she's turning into one, then the process should be allowed to flow naturally." the lunarian said.

Mokou sighed. "Just tell me, can you turn Medicine human?"

"I might be able to, but if her body's still more doll than human, no way possible." Eirin said.

"Then who should I go see about this matter? Alice?"

"Only other person I can think of is her, she is a puppeteer after all...so it would make some sense. See her tomorrow, it's late anyway." Eirin said, turning back to her vials and resuming her work. Mokou stood still for a bit, leaning on the bamboo wall of the lab. She was thinking, zoning out for a bit.

Eirin, annoyed bu the immortal's presence, huffed a bit and continued on her work. "Mokou..can you please leave?" She asked politely, hearing Mokou mumble something as she snapped back to reality. "Oh..sorry Doc." Mokou chuckled, walking out at Eirin huffed.

The immortal sat outside, looking up into the sky as she always would when she thought. "If Medicine can be human...then things will be better...if not...oh well." She said as she got up and casually walked back to the household near the Human Village. She made her ways through the thickets of bamboo, cursing a bit as some bent and whipped back, hitting her. She would have burnt them to the ground, but the wildfire would have been too much to handle for her. As she bent one back to step around it, the slick pant whipped out of her hand and bashed against her face. The immortal stumbled back and cursed as loud as she could in a long string.

A light giggled. "Still as much of a tomboy as always, huh Mokou?" The voice said, getting closer to Mokou.

"Shut up Kaguya..." Mokou growled, rubbing her face were the bamboo hit her. Their daily cycle of fights died down to nearly none lately and both of them held built up anger inside them. "What do you want anyway?"

"Just wanted to know what's been going on with you lately. I've been bored without the fights, but I heard you got your share." Kaguya smirked, hiding it behind her long sleeve.

Mokou sighed and started to walk away from the princess. "I've been fine..things are better..now shut up, I'm not in the mood." she said as she kept walking.

Kaguya dropped her arm, her smirk visible. "And the doll?"

Mokou stopped. "What about Medicine?"

"How is she doing?" Kaguya asked.

"She's fine...her and I are doing wonderful, and we have something you'll never have." Mokou said as she started to walk away once more.

Kaguya chuckled. "I know...regret."

Mokou stopped again and clenched her fist. "What did you say..."

The Lunarian Immortal spun around. "You heard me...just think on that for a bit...little hint...you failed." she said as she slowly walked away.

Mokou spun around and threw a punch, a fireball rushing out at Kaguya. The princess giggled and spun around to face Mokou, her Salamander Shield twirling around her and absorbing the fireball. "You failed then...and failed now." She smirked, taking off into the air and flying back to her mansion.

Mokou stood still in her punch animation, panting. "...that bitch." She muttered as she slowly returned to an upright position. She clenched her fists and started back to the Human Village. "I thought we were on good terms, guess not. I'm gonna kill her over and over..." Mokou muttered. She extended her phoenix wings, flapped them a few times, then rocketed off into the sky, trying to get as far away from the Bamboo Forest as she could in the shortest amount of time.

As she grew closer to her house, she landed and made her wings vanish with the snap of a finger. She sighed heavily and started for the house, hands in her pockets. She looked around, a figure leaning against the house. "Hey Alais." She called out, quickening her pace.

The alchemist looked over. "Oh hey Phoenix..what did that doc say about the homunc?"

"She's not a homuncolous Alais, drop the damn prejudice already." Mokou groaned, seeing Alais smirk and chuckled. "And Eirin says she'd rather not do anything until she sees Medi's condition."

Alais nodded, pulling out a flask filled of king cobra poison. She took a few quick sips, feeding the Parasite. "Sorry sorry...gonna take a long time." she apologized. "So..how long will she be a homunc?" She said, going right back to her insult. Mokou sighed and walked past her friend.

"Not in the mood for this Alais.." Mokou said, hearing Alais follow her.

"What's up?"

"Kaguya...just being a bitch." Mokou muttered, walking.

"Screw her, you fought her how many times and won?"

"I never got all her spellcards you know...I need to do that for my Father and I could never get them all at once..it's always been four out of the five." Mokou explained.

"Oh yea..your dad got dumped by her." Alais said, feeling Mokou quickly connect a flaming punch to her face,

"Do not talk about my Father that way!" Mokou snapped, shaking her hand to blow off the fire. She growled a bit and walks into the house.

Alais cracked her neck and back as she gathered herself from the punch. She chuckled, not really caring that she was punched or made matters worse. If anything, she liked it, it make her day and she felt happy. She was bored a lot and her alchemy could only entertain her for so long, about ten minutes. "Eh...she'll like the joke sooner or later."


	4. The Shadow Incident

"Alright, thanks Alice." Mokou said as she left the puppeteer's house. She took Erin's advice to talk to Alice about Medicine's humanification, and she too had no way to safely do it without seeing Medicine. So far, Keine was the only hope, and due to her rules about messing with history, she wouldn't do it. The Immortal sighed as she walked down the woodland path, the only path to the doll maker's house. "This..sucks..." She muttered, thinking. "Is...is it because of what I'm trying to do..." She thought, Kaguya's words hovering about in her mind. "Bitch.." She said aloud. Her voice was getting louder without her knowing. "The hell does she know about this kind of stuff? She's waited on hand and foot by Doc and her pet rabbits." She said, chuckling.

"What's so funny, Mokou?" Someone asked, walking towards Alice's house.

"Oh, it's the Miko. Just talking to myself about some stuff." Mokou said, putting her hands in her pants pockets. "What brings you over here? Marisa steal something from you and leave it here?" She chuckled.

Reimu chuckled too, walking over to Mokou. "No, she stopped. But I need Alice's help actually. You see, I've been getting a few reports of a giant shadow looming over the horizon at times..but I don't know if I should believe it." Reimu sighed.

"Who is it from?" Mokou asked.

"Sanae, Cirno, and Hong." she said, hearing Mokou laugh. "Exactly how I felt."

"I say go with it. I mean, if you don't people will loose faith in you...Sanae rushed in last time when that huge ship rolled by. Her gods did tell her to do it, but they're smart." Mokou told the red-white.

"I guess you are right...well, then I guess I have to solve this problem too. Wanna help out? I could use some more help than last time." Reimu said, droning on about the UFO Incident where only Marisa and Sanae helped her. She's been noticing that less and less people seemed to care, and she only had help from people in the Underground Incident because they thought it would be safer to stay above ground.

Mokou thought for a bit. "I guess I'll help out...I gotta tell Medicine first." She said after weighing the options. "I'll get going now then."

Reimu nodded. "Alright, check in with the wife then get back to me at the shrine, okay?" Reimu said, walking towards Alice's house, chuckling lightly.

Mokou sighed, then laughed to herself and spread her phoenix wings and took off into the air. She looked around, something she never got bored of doing, and since she was rarely at the Forest of Magic, it was a new sight for her. She lied back in the air and took in the sight, smiling. She waited for time to go by a bit, then started on her way back to her residence.

She landed close to her house. As she did, she snapped her fingers, making her wings vanish. She walked inside to the everyday scene: One of the residents in the living room, someone in the kitchen, and the others in their various rooms. This time, Medicine and Alais were out of their rooms.

"Phoenix is home." Alais said just as Mokou opened the door.

"I was the only one gone, so yea it was that easy." Mokou chuckled.

"Nope. The kids went out for a bit." Medicine said, looking over at Mokou and smiling.

"Then..how did you know it was me?" the immortal asked?

Alais chuckled and walked over to Mokou from the kitchen, holding a vial with more poison. "Simple, I could feel the heat from your wings a mile away my friend." The alchemist said, drinking down the poison. She held the empty vial and alchemized it into a chair. She placed it on the floor and sat down, leaning back on it.

"I see..anyway." Mokou said. "Reimu asked me to help her out with a new incident."

"She did? That's kinda odd of her..." Medicine said, thinking.

"Well, she does get help from some odd people at times, I mean, heck, Aya helped out with the Underground Incident." Alais explained. Despite being new to Gensokyo, she knew quiet a lot about the history of the land. Although she stayed away from Reimu most of the time, due to the fact that her powers were not kept in check by the Spellcard Law, the alchemist did see Reimu every now and then at the shrine to donate, so she does know about the incidents that the shrine maiden had to solve.

"Yea, so, I'm gonna get going tomorrow on that, alright? I mean, get it done quick, rather than the months it normally takes, then come back. That alright Medi?" The immortal asked.

The tsukumogami thought for a bit. "Well..I guess..yea, it's fine Mokou." the doll said, smiling lightly. "Just when you leave tomorrow, try and get it solved as quickly as you can, alright?"

Mokou nodded. "Will do. Don't wanna leave ya alone for too long." she chuckled.


	5. Sparks

The immortal yawned as she made her way to the Hakurei Shrine. It was early in the morning, around nine, and Mokou was normally never up at this time. She rubbed her eyes, shaking her head to quickly awaken herself. "Damn miko..who get's up THIS early?...other than Alais." Mokou complained, both about Reimu and her friend. Due to the Parasite, Alais was only able to sleep for twenty-five minutes before she was fully rested, any longer and she would be forced awake by the Parasite.

Mokou kept going down the stone path to the shrine. As she started up the stairway to the shrine, she looked around. Another slightly new sight for her, since she did stop by every now and then to donate. "Hey Reimu, when are we gonna get go-.." She started, trailing off at a sight.

"Well, hello there Mokou. She asked you for help too?"

"The hell did you ask her for help?" Mokou yelled, glaring at Reimu.

"Well...I needed more help, and she offered." Reimu explained.

"Now now Mokou, please settle down, okay?"

"Screw you Kaguya!" Mokou growled, trying not to start a scene. After what's been happening between the two, Kaguya has been making moves on Mokou to set her off on an anger fueled rampage.

"Hey! Calm down you two!" Reimu said, stepping between the two. "I don't care about the bad blood between you two...I beat you both to bits before and I'll do it again!"

Mokou sighed and turned her back to them. "I don't care...just don't pair me up with her or whatever your thinking of doing."

"Sorry Mokou, but you're gonna have to work with Kaguya. The other two who offered to help are already working in a pair..and you know how Marisa gets..." Reimu sighed.

Mokou groaned. "Fine..fine..I'll work with her, but if she annoys me, she's dead."

Kaguya giggled, hiding it with her sleeve. "Now now, Mokou, don't get angry. You know I want our past to be just the past, we are friends."

The gray haired immortal bit her lip. "Yea.." she forced herself to say. "Look, when are we gonna get going?"

"Now. There were reports from the Youkai Mountain...mainly from Sanae." Reimu sighed. "She says it's a giant robot or something."

"She reads way too many manga..." Mokou said, glancing over at Kaguya. "And the other ideas of that huge shadow thing?"

"Hong says it's a Death God...I have no clue it's name, way to hard to pronounce, and Cirno has the most...hard to believe what I'm about to say...the fairy thinks it's a giant Youkai."

"...that's highly plausible." Kaguya chuckled. "Our little ice fairy might not be as dumb as everyone thinks."

"Well, you two have your jobs, go at it." Reimu ordered. "Off to the mountain, ask around and see if you can get anything out of them."

Mokou and Kaguya, walking up the mountain, kept at a distance despite the immortal princess's attempt to make amends. "Come on Mokou, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, just wanna be left alone for a bit is all now..."

"Can't bare to be away from your little doll?" Kaguya giggled.

Mokou sighed. "It's not that alright." she said.

"Then what is it? Tell me!"

"I'd rather not...just let it go." Mokou said through her teeth.

"Touching a nerve I see."

"Yes..you are, now shut up and let's get this done with, alright?" Mokou said, walking faster towards the mountain and away from her rival. Kaguya smirked and followed close behind. :Oh yea..um, should we talk to Sanae and the goddess' right?"

Mokou nodded. "Who else is up here...?"

"The Tengus, the Kappa and those lesser gods!" Kaguya said, smiling.

"How do you know that?" Mokou asked, slightly shocked.

"Eirin told me!" Kaguya said, smiling more. Mokou just groaned. The gray haired immortal wanted to claw Kaguya's eyes out, if that was possible without her recovering from the wounds. She kept herself from attacking the princess by simply walking up the mountain trail.

"So, how long do you think this'll take Mokou?: Kaguya asked, hurrying up to the rushing immortal.

"Hope not too long.." She trailed off. "Any longer and I'm gonna scream.." She muttered.

"What was that?" Kaguya asked.

"Oh...nothing, nothing." Mokou said, biting her lip.

"So...Phoenix should be on her mission, eh?" Alais asked. She was leaning back on a chair that she made, of course, talking to Medicine.

"She should be, Reimu is punctual when it comes to this stuff, how long she'll be gone, who knows...it took her one night to solve the Imperishable Night Incident and months for the Prolonged Winter Incident."

"So..she's lazy as hell?" Alais chuckled.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Medicine replied, looking over at Alais.

The alchemist looked around. "Daiki?" She asked, chuckling.

"No, you." Medicine replied.

"How so? Gimme a few reasons."

"You helped make this house and made yourself a room without telling us...you mooch off me for poisons when you could simply buy some, what else.." Medicine said, thinking.

Alais sighed. "Thanks for putting me down, Tsuku." the alchemist said.

"Don't call me that!" the tsukumogami snapped. "You know I don't like being called that! I only use that to tell people what I am, not as a nickname."

Alais laughed. "Aww, I'm sorry." She said through the laugh.

"Right..right...you're lucky we need you at the house." the doll chuckled.

Alais's ears perked up. "..that serious?"

"Who knows." The doll said, getting up and walking outside.

Alais watched as Medicine walked out. She smirked, one of her purple eyes turning red, her purples slowly slitting, like a cat's eye. "You have your chance now Alais..." She said. Her voice was different, lighter. Alais shook her head, her eye returning to normal. "Shut up Lamia...I'm not doing it!" She yelled at herself. She slouched in her chair and sighed. "Damn...Lamia..."


	6. True Motives

"So, you haven't seen or heard anything weird?" Mokou asked. She had her hands in her pockets and tried to drown out the giggles from Kaguya, who was busy feeding Suwako's pet frogs.

The wind goddess replied. "Well... Suwako has been..kinda off lately. She's been away from the shrine a lot and coming home dead tried."

"She's a goddess, maybe she has some business?"

"Suwako gets her share of faith from here, people still pray to her, not as much as they used to, but they still do." Kanako said. The goddess was sitting cross legged in front of her shrine, Mokou leaning against one of her faith pillars. "Sanae..on the other hand..has been shirking off her duties during the day and staring where she says the 'Robot' is." Kanako said, sighing.

"The hell is a robot anyway? I know the kappa makes machines..so is it a just one huge machine?" Mokou asked. "I guess so.." She answered herself rather quickly. Where's your miko?"

The wind goddess shrugged. "She should be around the grounds..or down at the village."

"I see, alright, thanks for your help." Mokou said. She turned around, Kaguya still feeding the frogs. "Hey Houraisan! We gotta get going for now, the miko's out!"

Kaguya turned to face Mokou. "But..I wanna stay some more!" she whined.

"Well too bad. We gotta get going and tell Reimu what we found." Mokou replied, aggravated.

"B-but..." Kaguya's lower lip quivered.

"Listen you spoiled brat, we gotta go alright?" Mokou yelled, Kanako flinching back from the yell.

Kaguya stomped on the ground and crossed her arms. "I'm staying..."

Mokou counted slowly to herself. She reached five, before jetting to Kaguya and slugging her across the face. "I SAID WE HAVE TO GO DAMMIT! I AM NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOUR SHIT!"

Kaguya recoiled back, falling to her knees and putting a hand on her cheek where Mokou hit. "...you didn't have to do that." She said.

"Gonna cry? Look, I'm not like Doc or the Rabbit, alright? I'm not gonna baby ya..in fact, I'm still pissed off at you!"

Kaguya bit her lip. "I..thought we were friends now."

"I wouldn't go THAT far yet..." Mokou said, walking over and picking up Kaguya, dragging her out of view of the shrine. Kanako watched the whole thing, in both shock and interest.

Kaguya struggled to get free from Mokou's grip. "Get off me!" She yelled, wriggling around.

Mokou let go, then snapped her fingers, her hands lightning on fire. "Just get up..and go back to the Bamboo Forest..."

Kaguya looked up from the ground. "H-huh?"

"Look, I've had enough of you in the past half day and now, I just want you gone." Mokou said.

Kaguya slowly got up and looked at Mokou. "What? You know I've been trying to change the relationship between us."

"Yea, it WAS good, then you go and basically say I'm a failure a few days ago." Mokou said. Her hands were still ablaze and Kaguya didn't bother to look much. "So just get out of my face, and everything will be better..."

Kaguya glared at Mokou, her lips forming a slight grin. "Going back to the old times, huh Mokou? I try and be nice...oh well." The immortal princess said, giggling lightly. She flicked her wrist, her Impossible Requests floating around her. "Very well then."

Mokou smirked. She knew the patterns and tricks Kaguya could throw. She just wanted to end this as fast as she could, and she had a plan. The gray haired immortal summoned her wings, then quickly rocketed for Kaguya. The sudden burst left her with little reaction time.

"Cheap trick!" She yelled, quickly throwing out her fist in retaliation. Mokou did the same in her mad dive, but both collided with their targets. In a small blast of energy that shook the nearby trees, the immortals were pushed back, Mokou on her back and Kaguya on her stomach, the force from the sudden forces knocking the two out cold. The impossible happened, so to speak. The Five Requests that still floated in the air slowly sank, each shattering one by one.

* * *

Medicine walked back into the house, holding a small basket with gardening tools. "I'm back everyone." She said as she used her foot to close the door, placing the basket on a nearby table. She looked around. "Hello?" She said again. Normally Emy or Layla would reply if they were in, and Alais would normally be on the couch drinking poison, or face down on the floor sleeping. Alais had a habit of sleeping anywhere, even on the ceiling.

There were some footsteps, and a very load sound. "Nana! No!" A voice called out from one of the rooms down the halls of the household. From that, a small bashing sound was heard, followed by footsteps that thudded lightly.

"Layla?" Medicine asked, recognizing the voice. The doll took a few steps towards the sound, hearing a 'ribbit!' in reply. "...what's with the frog?"

Layla chuckled nervously as she hurried out in front of Medicine's line of sight. "Uhm...you see..Nana grew..."

"How much...you know it was hard enough getting that little pond you wanted in that room. Alais had to do a lot of work." Medicine said, crossing her arms.

"W-well..." Layla chuckled nervously again. She started back to her room, but the frog, now about the size of a small statue knocked it's master on his back and stood still, dead center in the hall.

Medicine's jaw dropped. "He was as small as a cane toad when you found him! What happened?" the tsukumogami snapped.

"I found Nana near the Mountain remember?" Layla said, riding side saddle on Nana, still nervous about Medicine. The large toad sat there, looking around with each of it's huge, bulgy eyes.

The doll sighed. "Layla, you took one of Suwako's frogs..you should bring it back." Medicine said, seeing Layla's lip quiver. "No buts young lady, it's her frog. She'll understand that you took Nana by accident."

"...fine. C'mon Nana, let's get going." Layla said. Her head hung low, Nana looking at her with one eye. It croaked loudly, though the sound seemed to be within sub and hypersonic sounds, as Alais' scream could be heard from her room.

"Alais?" Medicine and Layla looked at each other, then down the hall were the door that would lead to her room would be. Medicine started to walk down, stopping as she saw the wall twist and warp to a door frame, followed by Alais kicking the door open.

"Who did that?" She asked in pain. She had her hands over a pair of earphones, trying still to block out the sound of Nana's low, natural croaking, which came to the tsukumogami and her adopted daughter as light beats.

"Um..Nana did. He just croaked." Layla replied, getting off the giant toad.

"Get him outside please..it hurts." Alais said, walking over to the two and the large toad.

"I'm trying..you think it'll fit through the door? You gotta do something." Medicine said, seeing Nana not budge an inch.

"Like I can in this state..those damn croaks hurt!" Alais said, walking outside and slamming the door shut. She panted and shook her head, her eyes turning red. "You really are an idiot...you know that right?" Alais said to herself. "Shut up already dammit!" She replied.

The tsukumogami looked at Layla. "Try and get Nana under somewhat control, okay?" She said, seeing Layla nod. The doll walked outside. "Hey Alais...?"

"Poison...quick." Alais asked. She panted a bit and clutched her chest, over he heart. Medicine hurried over and put her hand on Alais' neck, flowing poison into her system quickly. It was a sudden influx, Medicine not knowing how much Alais needed.

"M-Medicine..t-that's too much d-dammit!" She yelled, quickly pushing Medicine off her. Alais clutched her head. "Too much..too much..." she muttered. Her eyes flashed from their purple to red, finally ending in a deep red. Her hair faded to a pure white and her robes seem to shred apart. The cloth scrapes quickly bound to Alais' body, wrapping tightly around her chest, waist and legs. The skin tight material, as black as ink and seemed to be made of it, formed what looked like a kind of lingerie, and from her back, two small needles jutted out, then slowly tore holes in Alai's back. A thicket of spiked tentacles came out, melting into a large pair of wings, needles spiking the ends.

Medicine backed up, staring at what Alais had become. "A-Alais?"

The person stood erect, then ran her fingers through her hair, each finger tipped with a long nail. "About time." She said, turning back to Medicine. "Oh, hello there. You are..the supplier, right? I'm Lamia..the personification of Alais' Parasite." She grinned.

"Lamia..Alais never told us about you!"

"Simple..I'm a succubus...and, a lone girl here and I haven't been out of that damn body in ages!" Lamia said, stretching. "Well..time for some fun, little girl. I need two things..your poison...and essence!" Lamia yelled.


	7. Parasitic Assault

Lamia glared at Medicine with a dark and twisted smirk. "The being of poison who shall give me all the power that I need." The demon said, licking her lips and flapping her wings.

Medicine baked up, nervous. She was powerless against the demon. She fed off the poison Medicine used as a weapon. 'This is bad...if I yell for the kids or someone to help...she'll make sure I can't get the help..but if I don't..I bet she'll just use me for poison..' the tsukumogami thought. She spoke up. "Is this the reason why you stayed with Mokou and I?" She demanded.

"Alais didn't. She found you two to be real friends...but me...well...I'm a different story." Lamia said, yawning. "I'm getting bored..." She muttered. "Law Sign: Laws of Fire" She yelled, quickly making a twisting inferno around Medicine, which quickly engulfed her. Lamia cackled, thinking she won this easily. Her eyes averted to a large spear hurling at her. "What the hell?" She yelled, grabbing the makeshift weapon and absorbing it. Her wings grew bigger, flapping more.

Medicine's figure could been seen running out of the fire and at Lamia, diving at her, throwing her fist right at the demon's stomach. "Mokou's special talisman." She smirked as her fist connected. The doll quickly spun her hand around and dug her nails into Lamia. "Get ready for this!" She chuckled, soon blasting poison spikes form each nail through the demon.

Lamia took the hit, sighing relieved. "That feels good..just keep feeding me little lady." Lamia said as she closed her eyes and soaked the poison. She didn't even make an attempt to attack.

Medicine quickly snapped the poison off her nails and jumped back. "Dammit..." she growled, knowing now she was out of ideas. The tsukumogami glared at Lamia, watching her wounds heal and the poison converting itself into more fuel for it's Parasite. The succubus demon smiled, cracking her neck and limbs.

"Ready? Let's dance." Lamia smirked. "Scientific Theorem: Big Collapse!" She called out, snapping her fingers. The land around the two collapsed, leaving the two into an empty world. "Dark Matter: Gigantic Bang!" She then yelled, leaving Medicine no time to react. In a massive, fiery explosion, the land returned, throwing Medicine to the ground in flames so strong the talisman on her person shattered, leaving her vulnerable to all of Lamia's attacks.

The doll tried to push herself off the ground, listening to the footsteps and cackling laughter draw closer to her. Medicine slowly looked up, a large fireball in her face. "I'm glad Alais was a fire mage before an alchemist..." Lamia said, ready to launch the fireball. "Well..nice knowing ya kid...just need the poison and your flowers are good enough."

"Yea good luck with that..." A voice rang out. "Let's do this..Earth Blaster!" A large shockwave of earth ripped from the ground in front of Medicine, blasting Lamia away. The succubus bounced off the ground, her wings quickly stabilizing herself as she flew into the air. "Now get away from my Mother..."

Medicine looked up. "Heh...thanks for the help Daiki..." The doll slowly sat up, panting a bit and wiping blood her hew mouth.

"Yea yea sorry..' Daiki said, drawing his greatsword, holding it in front of him with one hand. "Layla..Emy...can I get some help here? This is gonna be a tough one..." Daiki said.

The beast tamer, smirked and walked out next to Daiki. "About time ya know.." She said, her personality completely changed. "Feral Form." She said, slowly dropping on all fours. Her nails slowly grew out to claws and her teeth sharpened to fangs. Her eyes slit to those of a tigers. "Ready.." She growled.

Emy was next out from the house, though she warped in, using a charge of electricity and Daiki's sword as a medium. She landed and took form, her body crackling with electricity. "Lay a hand on my mom..and I'll destroy you.." Emy growled, the crackling slowly vanishing. Her body twitched a bit, and from her back, a few, bloody shards clawed through her skin and hung down on veins, jingling lightly. "And I can..destroy you..."

Lamia watched, laughing. "Three kids? Fighting me?" She literally rolled around in the air in laughter. "This'll be fun!"


	8. If Dead Could Talk

"C'mon..I'll gave ya three the first strike!" Lamia taunted, landing on the ground and flapping her wings. She stretched and yawned. "I was bored with the doll anyway."

"Ladies first." Daiki said, leaning on his great sword and letting his sisters jump in first. He heard thunder boom mix in with a beastly growl. "Have fun you two." The male said. "Get her guard down, then I'll come it..got it?" he whispered, seeing the two girls nod in reply.

Emy held her hand in front of her, palm opening and crackling with lightning. "Scarlet Devil: Ageless Cross!" She yelled, the odd, vein covered jewels on her back growing. Her hand gathered a large mass of purple energy, the crackling getting louder and louder as the time went on, which was only a few seconds. "NOW DIE!" She yelled, grabbing her wrist and firing a cross shaped wave of lightning. The blast roared at the succubus, who stood in a mix of shock, interest, and amusement.

"Nice wave demon girl." Lamia smirked, closing her wings over her body. Though the attack still connected and exploded as it connected, Lamia slowly uncoiled her wings, flapping the dead tissue off them and folded them behind her. Her body was barely hurt. "Gotta try harder than that little girl." Lamia said, teasing Emy. "My turn." the demon sang. She grabbed one of her wings at the base. "Boy..your mine first...you ruined my meal." She said, tearing her wing out from her body. She grunted a bit, but a second wing quickly took the place, covered in a mess of tissue and blood. The wing slowly coiled into the shape of a sword. Two spikes at the hilt covered Lamia's hand perfectly, and a stake at the bottom of the handle allowed her for more attacks. The blade was a sickly black and red, and it seemed to drip blood. "The people I slain with my wings have gave them names ya know...the Two Swords of World's End: Ragnarok and Flamberge." She smirked, holding the long, bloody sword in a single hand.

Daiki laughed. "A wing, your sword?" He said, trying to stop the laughter. "Lady, look..you might sound all high and mighty, but if you gotta make stuff up to bluff us, then you need A LOT of work to do." He grabbed his sword in both hands. "My little sis still has to go, so I'll wait."

"Oh? Who's left to attack?" Lamia said, resting on the sword, Ragnarok. The ground shook lightly under her. "Huh?" the succubus looked around for the missing daughter. "Come out you runt! If you do..I won't kill you...well, I will, but it won't be as painful."

The ground tore open under Lamia, Layla flying out and slicing at Lamia's back with a razor sharp claw. "Fine! How's this?" She yelled, tucking in mid jump from underground. She eyed Lamia through the spinning, then unrolled and dove with great force, landing next to the succubus. "Lycanthropy!" she yelled as she rose to her feet. Her body morphed as it did during her tiger form, though this time, she was changeling the inner power of a werewolf. Her claws sharpened more, her canine teeth grew out while the others shrank, her body growing sturdier.

"You think that will beat me? if that bolt of raw power couldn't hurt me what make you thi-" the demon started, before being cut off by a mighty punch to her face. Layla followed through with a series of kicks, punches and swipes with her claws. Her grin grew more sadistic and her pupils dilated as her assault grew, blood being drawn. "Now bow before me you pitiful scum!" She roared, jumping over Lamia, and slamming her heel into the back of Lamia's head before landing, back hunched over, snarling.

Lamia groaned and slowly pulled herself out of the ground, calling her sword over to her. It whipped into her hand, the now bruised demon using it as a cane to stand up. "Not bad..not bad at all..." Lamia chuckled, licking the blood off her lips. The demon stood up, now as though nothing happened. "Now..you really will die." She vowed as she tore her other wing out. This sword formed, though the blade was more clean and looked less tainted. The spikes and stake were still visible. "Now..Flamberge wants to be fed...who will be it's meal?" She asked, looking around her. Emy, Layla, and Daiki stood in a triangle around her. She couldn't handle them all at once.

"NOW...my turn..and screw your swords." Daiki said. He was without flashy attacks, or blinding and strong attacks like his sisters, but he had raw strength on his side. He jumped at Lamia, ready for a slash. Lamia saw this, ready to block with her own swords. "Gotcha." She chuckle,d quickly digging the sword into the ground and flying past Lamia. The male summoned a earthen wall, shoving off it and diving at Lamia, hitting her square in the back with a mighty shoulder charge. The male chuckled and pinned Lamia down, standing on her shoulders. "Now..see ya later." he smirked, grabbing the succubus by the hair and raising her head. He repeatedly bashed her face in sharp and jagged rocks he summoned between each bash. "Now...are...you..going...to..stop?" He asked between each smash.

Lamia groaned, but a chuckled could be heard. Her wings wrapped around Daiki's leg. "The hell?" he said, looking at the needles and trying to get free. The wings lifted the male slowly, breaking the grip on the succubus' hair. "Let go of me dammit!" he yelled, flailing and trying to cut at her wings with a sharp stone. Lamia laughed as she got up, throwing the male against Emy, the two falling to the ground.

"My wings can't be destroyed..they ARE swords after all." She cackled and called her swords back once more. "I can't hold onto these things to save my life..." She said. "But..my life won't be the one lost."

"Just you wait! You'll see what you get for harming our mom!" Emy yelled as she got up to her feet again.

"Rising Game: Rules of Life." She said. Her, the children, and Medicine, who had been watching through the sidelines, were all drawn into a circle, five slots. Her swords meshed into one and stabbed the ground between them. "Game begin!"

The four looked at each other, Lamia smiling insanely. "What are you doing you insane fiend?" Medicine yelled, demanding an answer.

"The Rising game..what else?" the demon replied, the five being locked in place. "Now..Let the game come to an end!" She yelled. The sword lifted out of the ground and spun in an extremely rapid circle. "Who it points to..shall die.." she replied. The sword slowed down. "And..the lucky winner is..."

The five looked in anticipation, Lamia the only one not looking in fear. The sword came to a halt, falling to the ground. They followed the point. "Well..it looks like the blond is the first to go..." Lamia smirked.


	9. Answers

"Bye bye, Blonde" Lamia smirked. The swords stopped their spinning and took their aim, the point aimed right at Medicine's heart. She stood in fear, not able to get away from her death. Yuuka's plant cage and bamboo spike trap was child's play compared to this. "Now..Let the game..complete." Lamia cackled as she sent her swords hurdling at Medicine. The children watched in horror, but a voice spoke up.

"Goddess Sign: Curse's Misdirection!" Emy yelled. The sword stopped just as it poked Medicine's chest. The gems and veins cut off from Emy's back. Her hair lengthened to her back. The female held her hand towards the sword and slowly pulled it away using an unknown force. She struggled to keep it still.

Daiki looked around, mainly focused on Emy. "C'mon..a little more sis.." he muttered. He looked at Lamia, struggling to take control of her weapons again, the male took this opening. "Grand Pulse!" He yelled, punching the ground. He might has been bound to the ground, but his upper body was mobile. The punch sent a deep pulse through the ground, shattering it around the five. The once cursed ground buckled, releasing them. "And he's it comes!" he yelled, punching the ground over and over to summon wave after wave of ripple, buckling earth, all directed at Lamia.

"You little runt!" She yelled as soon as she noticed her curse was broken. her reaction time to the attack, was too little too late, as she was mercilessly pummeled by the ground.

"Layla! Werewolf form!" Daiki ordered his sister, hearing a growl in reply as she was a step head. He manipulated the earth, making creators and hills around the battle field.

Layla quickly jumped up and landed on a peak. Her back arched, she held her arms out, her head lifting and howling loudly. "Bestial Earth: Rage of Fenrir!" Layla and Daiki yelled, the two using their powers to attempt to finish off Lamia. Layla pushed off the earth, diving past Lamia and slashing at her.

Lamia groaned as she pulled her wings to block the claws. "Is that the best you got kid? I've seen your pets do better!" Lamia taunted. Layla current lack of stability caused her to fall for the taunt. The bestial female, spun around a lashed out with a mighty kick. It connected and sent Lamia to the ground, only to meet a pillar of earth rising up to knock the succubus back up. The cycle repeated: Layla assaulting Lamia with relentless claw attacks and powerful punches and kicks, while Daiki attacked from a distance with his earthen powers.

Meanwhile, Medicine hurried out of range of the swords by going to Emy, who released the blades when the tsukumogami was out of range. The fused blade flew through the air where Medicine would have been. "Emy..how did you do that?" the doll asked, seeing the girl go through another change. Her hair grew longer, changing to a slight purplish hue.

"I..have this under control Mommy.." Emy said, able to call the fused sword back to her. "Law of Nature: Darwin's Theory." Emy said as she seen Lamia get launched into the sky by a kick from Layla and a spike from Daiki. "It's survival of the fittest ya know." She chuckled, sounding like Alais. She jumped up and gripped the sword. "See ya." She smirked, slicing clean through the demon. The two landed, and the sword melted into a pool of blood red ooze. Lamia was badly wounded, but still in one piece. Her body started to glow, her wings melting off and her old clothing returning. Alais returned, Lamia vanished.

The four looked at her, panting heavily. Daiki dismissed the valley of earth, Layla fell on her back, reverting to normal, while Emy's hair and figure returned to normal. "Alais..." Medicine finally spoke up.

The alchemist slowly sat up, shaking her head. Her body was untouched by the battle. "Oh..heya..Lamia got out, right?" She asked, seeing them nod. "Yea...sorry about that...when I get too much poison..she pops out and..well..attacks."

"I can tell that!" Emy spoke, furious. "You nearly killed Mommy!"

"Yikes..I said sorry, didn't I?" Alais said, her normal personality not changing at all as she got up and dusted herself off. "You need me, I'll be inside." she said, walking towards the house.

Daiki snapped his fingers and bound the purple clad female in stone. "Answers, Alais."

"Yea..you didn't tell us that your alter ego was a killer." Medicine said. "You said you have another side that goes by the poison level in your body..that bitch was insane!"

"I warned you..didn't I?" Alais replied, melting the stone into a muddy solution with her alchemaic powers and starting for the house once more.

Layla sighed, sitting up. "We'll deal with her tomorrow..." She said.

Medicine nodded. "Yea...but Emy...how were you able to control her swords like that? For a bit..you sounded like Alais."

Emy nodded. "Well, yes..it's my real power. I just don't have lightning control..I'm a mimic."


	10. One Impossible Choice

"Wait...a Mimic?" Medicine asked, shocked at this news. Emy nodded.

"Well...yea. I keep it more or less a secret...in fact, lightning control isn't even my true power. I just copy the Oarfish from the Heavens. I can copy nearly anyone in Gensokyo. Just before, I used the Scarlet's powers to summon that cross laser, the curse goddess's power to stop her sword, and finally Alais herself to wield her sword."

"So..can you copy me? Or Layla?" Daiki asked. He was sitting crossed legged on the ground, his great sword stuck in the ground behind him.

Emy nodded once again. "Of course. I don't because it would be kind of confusing to see two people doing the same thing." She giggled lightly. "I don't like to copy people though...some of the forms hurt me..like the Little Scarlet's power..her gems rip through my back and scars." She said, trying to looking at her back.

"Why didn't tell us?" the tsukumogami asked, the blood on her mouth and chin dried.

"I...don't know why. I guess..I thought it would scare you..knowing someone who can just...well..control anything." Emy said, pressing her knees against her chest and hugging them.

"Oh c'mon Emy! It wouldn't scare us! It's cool!" Layla said, smiling. The three looked at Emy, who slowly smiled.

"Well...I guess it is kinda cool." Emy said, standing up.

Medicine got up, followed by Layla and Daiki, who grabbed his great sword and swung it onto a hook on his back. "Well..let's get inside alright...you kids need your rest." the doll said, seeing the girls walk in first. She spied Daiki walk in, but she quickly made a thin poison film to stop him. "Hey Daiki." She said, walking to him.

The male turned. "Yes Medicine?" He said. "Gonna tell me I was too late tryin' to save you?" he chuckled. "She does pack a punch though..." He said, rubbing his arm.

"Nope, not gonna yell but...you called me 'Mother' before, didn't ya." Medicine said.

"..I did?" Daiki asked, leaning against the house's outer wall. He thought a bit, a hand on his chin. "Oh yea, I guess I did..." he said. "Just in the moment I guess."

Medicine laughed. "Right Daiki, right." She smirked, walking inside. Daiki followed, sighing lightly, though with a slight grin on his face.

* * *

"Ugh...where...the hell am I?"

There were footsteps following those words, heels clicking on tile. A door creaked open. "Oh, your awake...that's a relief." The voice said.

The person rubbed her eyes and looked around. "...Eirin? The hell am I doing here?" Mokou asked as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed she found herself on.

"You and the Princess...basically knocked each other out on your way back to the miko's to report about the giant Shadow." The doctor said, walking towards the immortal.

"Tsk...damn spoiled brat." Mokou said as she stepped off the bed and stretched, cracking her back. "Ahhhh..there we go!" she sighed, relieved. She looked around. "So..I punched out the Lunarian huh?" She chuckled.

"Yes..that's right Mokou. But..the funny thing was, she has her spellcards up, and you broke them. You beat the Five Impossible Requests without fail." Eirin said, smiling.

"You're damn right I beat them!" Mokou cheered as she left the room. A few seconds went by. "...WHAT?" Mokou yelled, kicking the door off the hinges. "I DID THAT?" She yelled in a panic.

Eirin nodded. "That's right..and you know what that entails, don't you, Mokou?" The doctor asked. She seen Mokou's face go pale white. The immortal wobbled a bit in place, then fainted, landing on her face with a loud thud! Eirin ran over and knelt next to Mokou, sighing. "She'll learn..."


	11. Dilution and Deluge

Mokou slowly walked back towards the household. Her thoughts raced from what happened before. "Me...after all of that time...I finally beat all of her requests...all at the same time too..." She said to herself. The immortal bit her lip, trying to think as if her life depended on it. "If...I do go along with it then..I..can have my Father's..no..my Clan's honor back...if..if I don't then...I'll still be shamed." Mokou weighed the options. Then, something hit her, like a fist to her face. "M-Medicine..." She stammered, stopping in her tracks. "..if..I want my Clan's honor then..I'll..have to leave her...if..I want her..I...still have to live with the shame..." She grabbed her head. "Why of all the damn times did I have to complete those damn requests?" She said to herself. She was breathing heavily, trying to get herself back under control. The immortal sighed, spreading her wings and quickly taking off from the Bamboo Forest back to the household.

After what seemed to be hours for the distressed immortal, she landed at the door to the household. She took in a deep breath, and knocked. "Hello...?" she called out, waiting. It took a bit, but the door finally opened.

"Oh..hey there Mokou." Daiki said as he moved so his 'mother' could walk inside. Mokou walked in, slowly and hands in her pants pockets. She turned around and used her foot to close the door. "Something...bothering you?" Daiki asked.

Mokou shook her head. "No...not really. Just kinda bored." She said, forcing a chuckle as she threw herself onto the couch. She closed her eyes, putting her arms behind her head.

"Ahh, I see. Happens a lot around here." The male chuckled. He wanted to keep the Lamia/Alais thing a secret for now, but sooner or later it would come out. "So. How was the Shadow?" he asked, sitting on a nearby chair and throwing his feet on the table to recline back.

"Feet off the table..Medicine would yell at you, right?" Mokou smirked, hearing Daiki take his feet off. "And..it was good...we didn't get any useful info but...Suwako was acting a bit weird."

"Like..crazy weird?" Daiki asked.

"Nah..just like she was kinda tired weird...so we didn't really bother with it." the immortal replied. "Anyway...what's been going on here?"

"Well...one day was...crazy. Alais." The male said. "Lamia, really. Let's say this...Lamia went crazy, attacked Medicine...then me, Layla, and Emy..but we got her under control."

"She did what?" Mokou asked, jumping up. "You all okay?"

"Yea, yea, we're fine. Emy took care of it..she's got one hell of a power." he chuckled. "A mimic is pretty cool... the Scarlet's..Kagiyama..heck, even Alais."

The gray haired immortal whistled. "Put Lamia in her place. And how'd you and Layla do?" She asked.

"Layla's got a really...crazy side. And me..simple earth attacks works wonders." He said, chuckling.

"Just be glad nothing bad happened to you all...but I'm gonna have to yell at Alais later." Mokou said. "Anyway..where's Medi?" Daiki motioned behind him, in the hallway behind him. "...that helps." Mokou chuckled. "Just tell her I'm here."

Daiki got up, stretching. "Alright.." he said, tapping his heel on the ground. "Done..see ya Mokou." He said, walking off into the hallway, leaving Mokou looking with a slightly confused look.

"Ooookkkaaayyy..." She said to herself. She waited a bit, before the light sound of footsteps were heard. "Medi?" She said, trying to peer around the corner.

"Mokou!" The doll said happily, running out from the hallway into the living room, tackling Mokou on the couch in a a huge and tight hug. "Took ya long enough!" She giggled.

"Hey Medi..missed ya too." Mokou chuckled. She pulled Medicine down to make her sit next to her. "Hey..Daiki told me about Alais."

"Oh..that...don't worry Mokou..we're fine. Alais is taking care of Lamia as we speak. I made it clear: Keep it under control, or I'm going to have to kick you out to protect the family. She did agree...oddly quickly." Medicine said.

Mokou smiled. "Good girl, Medi." the immortal said, ruffling the doll's hair., hearing her giggle. "But..uhm..I need to tell you something."

The doll fixed her hair. "oh..sure, what is it?"

"It's...about what happened when I was gone. Keine told you about...my clan, me, Kaguya, and what happened, right?" Mokou asked, seeing Medicine nod. "Good..she told you about Kaguya's Five Impossible Requests also?" She asked, seeing another nod. "Well, I did them all..at once too." She said.

Medicine smiled, quickly hugging the immortal again. "You did?" She said, happily. She didn't truly understand the reason behind the Requests. Mokou didn't budge.

"Medicine...you know what it means, right?" she asked.

The doll nodded. "Yep! You beat her and restored your clan's honor!" She smiled.

"No..it means..I have the option...to do so." Mokou said, seeing Medicine's confused look. "I..have to marry her...to do that." She said. The immortal kept her focus on Medicine, whose expression went from one of joy to one of sadness in a blink of an eye.

"What...w-what are you going t-to do?" She asked, scared of the answer.

Mokou stayed quiet. She hung her head slightly. "I...don't know...I want to..for my Father but...I don't want to leave you." She said.

Medicine looked at Mokou. "Mokou...don't...don't put me into this...your family is more important...not this one, the Clan." the tsukumogami said. It was clear she was fighting back her emotions.

"But I don't want to do that Medicine. You matter too! this family matters too! I don't want to le-" She fought, being cut off.

"Mokou! This is more important than this family, alright?" Medicine yelled. Her couldn't hold it back any longer. "If you want your family's honor back after what she did, I don't blame you, not at all...I want you to be happy dammit! Don't put me, or the kids into this, please. I can raise them, alright? Mokou..just...just...do what you feel..i-is right." Medicine said, her voice getting lower and more sorrowful as she spoke. "Even..if...even if that means us two...never being with each other again." the doll said. She looked at Mokou, slowly turning her head away.

Mokou bit her lip to keep her from saying anything else. She looked at Medicine. The blond doll was clearly trying to fight back her tears. The immortal slowly stood up. "Medicine...I don't know..." She said, chuckling in sheer frustration at the choice. "I honestly...do not know...what I want to do...is my honor more important...or this woman in front of me." she said, slowly walking into Medicine's gaze. "Don't cry...please..."

"Dolls can't cry Mokou..." Medicine said. "You..know that...I'm a doll." She said.

"No. Medicine..you are not a doll to me." The immortal said, kneeling down to see the crying doll's face. "You said dolls can't cry..Medicine..you are no longer a doll...you're a human." She smiled lightly.

Medicine didn't answer. She was slowly regaining control, her sobs slowing down.

Mokou stood there, waiting for a response. "Alright then..." She rose from off her knees. "You..gave me your answer...and...I will respect your wishes." The immortal said, slowly waling to the front door, once more, and possibly for the last time. "I'll..go find Kaguya." She said as she opened the door.

The doll quickly looked up. "M-Mokou...wait.." She, slowly getting up and walking over to the immortal. "Be..before you go.." She as she got close. She stood on her toes, placing her hands on Mokou's cheeks. The doll quickly and suddenly kissed Mokou. She kept her eyes closed for as long as she held the kiss. Mokou's eyes opened at the move, but she didn't fight back, nor tried to move away, slowly closing her eyes. Slowly, Medicine pulled away. "...now..I'm a human." She said, quietly. The now ex-doll's head hung low as she slowly turned away.

Mokou blushed and bit her lip. "So..you are..." She said. Her head hung also as she slowly turned to leave. She stepped outside. "What..about the kids?"

"I'll tell them that something happened and you had to go somewhere..." the blond girl said as she returned to her seat on the couch. She slowly lied down, her head on a pillow.

The immortal slowly nodded. "Alright...tell them..I'll miss them..." she said as she very slowly closed the door. "Medicine...I love you..." Mokou said before she closed the door. She slowly 'unraveled' her flaming wings, though hesitated before she left. She had her head hung low still, then after her time in silence, slowly rose into the air, flying towards the Bamboo forest.

Medicine listened as the immortal flew away, one last time. She sat up, trying as hard as she could to hold her feelings in. "Mokou..." She whispered as she clenched her fists. She quickly got up and ran outside. "Mokou! I..I love you!" She yelled as loud as she could, through sobs and tears. She slowly fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. The ex-doll had grown so attached to Mokou in the time they spent together, it was like Medicine was split in half. She doubled over, punching the ground as hard as she could. "Why...why...why...why?"


	12. A Plan In Action

"So you're just gonna sit here and let her get away?" Alais said, aggravated. She heard the news, like all of the others in the house, as Medicine loud bawls of sorrow was easily audible. "What is wrong with you?"

Medicine, who had been lying on the couch, unmoving, rolled her eyes to see Alais. "Shut up.." Is all she could say. The ex-doll was having another depression attack. She seemed prone to extreme sorrow.

"Make me!" The alchemist snapped. "For the love of all things holy and unholy...even Lamia knows when to do something right, and when she went to attack you, she was trying to get rid of the source of poison that could have killed her and I!" she yelled, seeing the blond girl roll over, looking away. Alais sighed. "Ya know what..fine...be this way...you wanna be a loser like this, then go ahead. Mokou wouldn't do this to you, would she? I mean she carried you from here to the Magic Forest to repair you..and that's miles away, even with flying!" the alchemist scolded Medicine. "So you know what, have fun living here, alone, sad, and not doing anything. I'll go tell Mokou that you are not going to do anything but cry and yell and scream. So have fun ya loser." the black hair woman said, ending her tirade and walking outside, slamming the door as she left.

"...I am not..." Is all she was able to say in reply. The girl slowly turned back over. "I...I'm not...I'm not..." she kept repeating to herself.

Outside, Alais sighed as she seen the earth slowly open up. "It didn't work kids..." She said, making a chair out of air and sitting down as she watched Daiki, Layla, and Emy pull themselves out of the tunnel Daiki made out of the house.

"Why make this tunnel...?" Daiki asked as he snapped his fingers, pulling the dirt off him and his sisters.

"I mean, it would be pretty suspicious if she seen you all just walk out, past her." the alchemist said.

"Good point..." Layla said. "But..what can we do...she's not doing anything."

"Should we go find Mommy?" Emy asked. "It's not right...what Kaguya is doing...it's just plain evil!"

"Traditions are traditions, Emy. You can't change them." Alais said. "But..knowing your poisonous mother...she'll be up and fighting in about...three days."

"That's gonna be too long!" Layla groaned. "Who knows what could happen!"

Daiki leaned against his broadsword. "Knowing Mokou...not much."

* * *

"So..I see you came to your senses." Kaguya smirked. She stood in front of Mokou, who, looked at Kaguya, though her eyes looked off to the side.

"You could say that..." She trailed off. "...bitch." She said to herself.

The immortal princess giggled. "Oh well..no big deal, right? It took forever though."

"I wonder why..." Mokou muttered to herself. "Yea..I wasn't thinking on this..it was an accident ya know..beating those Challenges."

Kaguya yawned. "Yes yes yes...on a better note, I'm giving you as much time as you need to get ready for the big day, okay? So just find me, Eirin, or Reisen and we'll get everything ready, okay Mokou-chan?" She giggled as she walked away.

Mokou kept her mouth shut, grinding her teeth at the princess's last statement. "Only she's allowed to call me that." Mokou said before Kaguya was out of sight.

"Oh...your doll..she can come and watch us spend eternity together...isn't being immortal great?" the black haired immortal said, giggling and leaving the room, leaving Mokou alone.

Mokou looked around slowly, walking towards an open window. She rested her arms on the window sill. "Medicine...I'm going to delay this as long as I can...if you honestly think that this..is the best choice...then I understand and you don't have to come...but please..just see me one more time..." She said lowly.

Eirin, who was standing outside the room, bit her lip, and slowly walking away, trying not to make much noise with her heels. "The Princess has gone too far now..it's been over a thousand years, she should just drop this all and allow Mokou to regain her clan's honor...it's wrong." the nurse said as she walked through the halls of the main building in Eientei. "For once...she's wrong."


	13. Immoral Moon

"So, you all know the plan right? Get the bunny and doc under control, then let me get the bitch."

"We know..just a warning, I can't mimic two people's powers at once, so I need to pick a target quickly."

"Yea, and hybrids has more degree of freedom, so I won't be bale to stop her for long."

Daiki sighed. He and his sisters were huddled outside their house, planning how to get Mokou back. "Look, we need to do something...Mother Medicine won't budge. and she'll get worse until someone does something. Hell if Alais would try, she's still worried about being found out as someone without a regulator on her powers."

Emy scoffed. "Who cares? We can handle it! I mean we took care of Lamia and she was a demon! We're up against a rabbit, a spoiled brat, and an old lady." the mimic bluntly said.

"I know, just don't get too cocky Em." Layla said. She cracked her knuckles, then her neck. "I'm ready when you two are."

The male smirked and lifted his greatsword from the dirt, putting the blade on the hooks on his robe. "Ready." he looked at Emy. "Now would be a good time."

She nodded in reply. "Border Sign." She muttered, not to arouse Alais' or Medicine's suspicion. Her eyes slowly grew more violet in color, while her hair dyed a light blond and grew down past her back. She closed her eyes and focused. "And..here we go." She tore a gap open under them, similar, if not identical, to Yukari's spacial rends, closing it as the three fell in. The mimic focused her powers further, opening the rift just outside Eientei. The three fell from the air, hidden by the the bamboo thickets. The gap sewed itself closed as Emy's eyes returned to their normal color and her hair cut itself. "There..." she panted.

"Alright..just rest up..we have all night. Kaguya isn't gonna let this night go by too fast." Daiki said, making a small chair from soil to let Emy catch her breath

* * *

Eirin walked up to Mokou's room in the main building. She knocked. "Mokou...are you ready?" she asked.

"I..guess so." the immortal said, her voice low. "You...can come in..."

The nurse took in a deep breath, slowly opening the door, but quickly closing it as she walked in. She had her back to Mokou as she entered. "Alright Mokou...I want to help you...Kaguya's using the past...you know that." She said.

Mokou nodded slowly. "I know Eirin...I have a plan myself..one where I can turn her down..and get my clan's honor back." She said, rising from the chair was sitting on, gazing out at the moon.

The lunarian turned around. Her eyes opened widely. "Mokou...I never seen you in anything like that before." She said. The gray haired immortal was dressed in something she would never wear.

Mokou blushed lightly. "Thank you..Eirin." The immortal was wearing a long dress, crimson red and black in color, mincing flames. Her hair was done up in a very long ponytail, which still touched the floor, even when tied at the top of her neck. Her normal fire-proof talisman was replaced by one of Medicine's ribbons, while the talisman was tied around her right wrist. From the ribbon, a small bunch of suzurans could be seen tied into the knot. "Even though I don't want to go through with it...I still feel like I should dress for the occasion."

Eirin nodded. "I..see..." She said, still not believe it was Mokou.

"Don't worry...I'm not gonna wear this all night." the immortal said. She lifted the dress, a pair of her pants cut at the knees and her normally singed shirt, now a pure white, cut at the shoulders. She dropped the dress back down. "I don't feel comfortable wearing the girly stuff."

Eirin couldn't help but laugh. "There's the Mokou I know." She said, her laughter slowly dying. "But, if you do have a plan..go for it. Might I ask what it is?"

Mokou smirked. "I have the permission under Kaguya's 'Law' to marry her..nothing says I have to. I thought about it...I didn't have to marry her...I just needed to beat her Requests and prove that someone has finally done so. Also..I'm not just gonna get my clan's honor back..but everyone who ever fell for her and failed at her cheap tricks." Mokou said, all the while grinning. She saw the nurse's face suddenly go deep into thought, muttering to herself.

"That's...that's crazy enough to work. Kaguya's logic has a flaw." The lunarian chuckled. "How'd you learn about loopholes like that?"

"Oh..you can say a few friend told me...now...let's go. I'm itchin' to end this!" She chuckled, leaving with Eirin.

"Just a warning." Eirin said, her voice low. "If Kaguya can find a way out of your logic...you know that the marriage will be bound under Lunarian Law...right?" She asked, seeing Mokou nod. "Alright...just telling you in case you forgot.

* * *

"Just gonna see her off then?" Alais asked. Medicine and the alchemist, under her own order, went to Eientei, so Medicine could see Mokou one last time before it happened.

"Might...as well. Who knows..something might happen." the ex-doll sighed. She looked around, seeing a mass of people gathering at the largest building in sight. "Well..here we go." Medicine said as she slowly walked towards the crowd.

Alais groaned, and grabbed the blond girl's wrist and ran over. "You are not going to miss this day ya know! Whether you want to or not, you will see it happen." she ordered, shouldering through the mass to run inside, still dragging Medicine behind her. Alais let go, though when the two were as close as they could be to where Kaguya and Mokou would stand. The alchemist pushed the blond girl down in a seat. "And stay!" Alais said, sitting right next to her, if not, on top of her.

"Alright, alright!" Medicine growled. "I get it!" she said as people started to walk in and take their seats. She became uneasy, even more so as Eirin made her out to the front of the large meeting hall from a side room. She cleared her throat, signalling for silence as she stood dead center. "I thank you all for coming on this special night for Princess Kaguya. In what seemed to be an eternity, she has finally found someone worthy enough to wed. And now...without any more waiting...please rise to see the one, Kaguya will be married to." Eirin said, extending her arm outwards towards the back of the room.

As the murmurs and clamor slowly died, Mokou stepped out slowly. In her hands, she held a bouquet of flowers, though small. She took a deep breath in and walked down the aisle, between the sea of people, many who shared the same expressions of shock. The immortal kept her eyes focused forward, trying not to look at the people. "See Mokou..no one you..." She muttered to herself, trailing off. She saw Medicine, not turning around, but her head focused at Eirin in the front. Mokou blinked to stop herself from tearing up. Her pace quickened slowly as she neared the ex-doll. She didn't want Medicine to see her in a time like this, and she quickly walked past her as she neared Eirin, though it was impossible for Medicine not to see her, since Alais dragged the ex-doll into the front most corner.

"And now...Kaguya herself." Eirin said as Kaguya walked out from the side, as opposed to making a grand entrance. She smiled and stood next to Mokou, her dress completely overshadowing Mokou's in a literal sea of blues, whites, and grays. She looked at Mokou and giggled, who only sighed in return.

Eirin cleared her throat. "As a request from Kaguya herself, the formalities of a normal wedding will be revoked for this night, and instead, the 'I do' will only take place." She said.

Medicine's heart skipped a beat and she began to panic. Her thoughts raced an her breathing grew short and rapid.

"Now...Kaguya, do you take Mo-" She started, being cut off.

"Yes, yes of course Eirin!" Kaguya said, happily and cheerfully.

Eirin sighed lightly. She looked over to Mokou, who just nodded. "I..guess then they both agree to the vow." She said. "Now..if anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed..speak now or forever hold your peace." A silence swept the room, the only sound as Medicine's faint, rapid breathing. "No one..then I hereby prono-"

"I object to this wedding!" A voice called out. Kaguya's happy expression changed in a flash as she turned around, clenching her fists.

"Who would dare find a fault with this?" She yelled as she glared around, looking for the culprit.

"Me...this is just wrong! in every sense of the word!" Medicine yelled as she rose from her seat, the people around her gasping, in fear and shock. Kaguya's icy glare shot to the blond girl.

"You!...her damn doll! Let..it..go...your master gave you up..left you in the dirt like your old one did...forever to be alone amongst those flowers." Kaguya sneered.

The ex-doll clenched her fists. "I don't care what you say to me, or what you do to me..but never do anything to Mokou again...if you do..not even the Lunarian gods you praise could stop what would happen." Medicine growled. The poison in her body welled up, her hand dripping a sickly orange poison.

Kaguya laughed loudly. "Like you could do much! Even that alchemist...whoever that nobody is...couldn't stop me, even with her unchecked powers." The black haired immortal said.

"But..you know who could." Medicine chuckled, seeing the bouquet Mokou held flew above the lunarian immortal. Medicine extended her arms, catching it. "Well..looky here...I'm the next bride to be." She chuckled, gently putting the flowers on her chair. Alais smirked, reclining in her seat.

"So..you, your master, and the alchemist couldn't stop me. I control eternity! I can't be beaten!"

"So you think!" A voice called out. Three weapons flew out from the end of the meeting hall, each of them barely missing Kaguya. She turned to spy a spear, a greatsword, and an arrow in the wall. "...Who did this?" She demanded. "Who dares to fight the Immortal princess!"

"Us you piece of scum!" A second voice said. A deep howl was heard as the ceiling was cut open and moonlight poured in. "Night Fall!" The werewolf being yelled as she tore through, landing in front of Kaguya. "We dare to attack you..."

Mokou blinked. "No way...they even came." she chuckled.

"Course we did Mommy..no way we'd let this happen." Emy said as she tore through another special rend and land next to Mokou.

Daiki causally walked in, calling his sword back. "Simply put..Kaguya..you are a bitch and I don't like my mothers hanging out with bitches." He said as he holstered the sword.

Kaguya looked around, laughing as she covered her mouth with her sleeve. "Now this..this is funny! The whole family can watch as I win, yet again, another duel." Kaguya chuckled as she slowly rose into the air, surrounded in a veil of moonlight. She summoned her Impossible Requests to surround her. "They were bested once..but never again will that happen!"


	14. A Family That Stays Together

Kaguya cackled as she hovered in the pool of moonlight. "You all think you can end me? I am immortal!" she cackled.

To rival that, Emy stepped up, looking at Kaguya with a twisted smirk. "Just wait." She sang. She closed her eyes, her hair slowly growing down to the floor, a jet black color. "I just need some time..."

"This..is not good." Eirin said as she looked between Kaguya and the others. "Udongein, please help me defend the Princess." She said, looking at Mokou. "I'm sorry...but I need to defend her."

Mokou chuckled. "Nah, I understand. Layla, be a dear and handle the rabbit." the gray haired immortal said as she raised a hand to Kaguya, palm out to her. She shot a large fireball, which collided against the black haired immortal, but she brushed it off as if nothing happened. "knew that wouldn't work..I should just slug you in the face, that seemed to work."

"Joke while you can." Kaguya said as she rose her Rainbow twig, as most people called it. "Rainbow Danmaku!" She yelled, unleashing a flurry of danmaku in every diction due to the swirling effect of her spellcard.

Daiki scoffed. he stuck his greatsword into the ground, making a shield of earth around Kaguya, effectively stopping her danmaku. "Lame. I thought all those years would give you SOME strength!" he laughed as a bullet flew past his face.

"Don't mock the Princess." a voice said as her figure formed. Reisen held her hand in a gun pose after firing. She had been invisible in the room from the start, hiding by manipulating brain waves. "So..drop your arms, boy..." She said as she aimed to fire a second bullet.

"How about no.." Layla spoke up as she snapped her fingers. Reisen, against her will dropped her arm.

"W-what's going on?" She growled, trying to raise her arm.

"I control animals." Layla smirked. She walked over, putting a hand on the lunar rabbit's shoulder. "Now..play nice." She said, kneeing the violet haired rabbit in the stomach. Using the opening, Layla slammed her elbow into Reisen's back, sending her into the floor. "Now stay here like a good pet." Layla chuckled, stomping on Reisen to keep her down.

Medicine rolled her eyes. "Violent..but it works.." She said as she looked at Kaguya, still trapped in the earth shell. "And now.." the ex-doll said, making a lance out of poison. She aimed as best as she could, then hurled it. The lance tore through the shell, nearly missing Kaguya's right arm. "Dammit!" the blond haired girl muttered as she seen the earth dome crumble.

* * *

Daiki let the dirt fall, now turning over to Eirin, who had her bow armed.

"You and me boy." She said as she fired.

The male moved his head, the head of the arrow cutting his cheek though. "Whatever you say granny." he smirked, seeing Eirin's eye twitch. He drew his sword, swinging it and slicing each arrow in half as he made his way closer to the now annoyed nurse. "C'mon already! Step it up!" he yelled as she swung his blade into the floor and continued in an uppercut motion, sending earthen shrapnel at the doctor, who nimbly dodged.

"Better luck next time..." She said as she palmed a spellcard from her nurse's cap. She jumped up, creating a net of orbs around Daiki. Her bow and arrows were in separate hands and unused. The orbs exploded into a mesh of lasers, many of them missing their target, though a few did graze the earthen warrior.

He grunted, feeling the burn of the danmaku. "Note..learn some of this stuff." he said, rearing up and throwing his greatsword as if it was a pebble at the Nurse, who was locked in place. "And...Earthen Crasher!" he yelled as he suddenly jumped up and over Eirin. The nurse looked up, forgetting about the sword. Daiki smirked, the sword's hilt colliding with Eirin's stomach. Just as it happened, Daiki stomped down, aided with earthen strength that rivaled tons of force. He landed next to the nurse and chuckled. "I'm done." he said, his cocky attitude getting the best of him as he created an earthen chair and sat down, his sword next to him. "You guys are next..I got the doc." He said as he bound her to the ground with veins of earth.

* * *

Reisen grunted as she tried to move off the ground. Layla was hovering above her, her grin twisted. She slowly closed her eyes, assaulting the beast tamer with a barrage of mental waves.

Layla grabbed her head, doubling over in pain as she dropped her power on Reisen. "Okay..this freakin' hurts!" she yelled.

Reisen slowly got up. "Oww...like you care." The lunar rabbit said, getting herself back into action. He raised her hand to Layla's head and fired a small blast of mental energy, which sent the beast tamer a bit ways back from her. The rabbit kept her hand extended and ready. "Make your move."

Layla shook her head, gathering herself. "Physical versus Mental." she said. "Alright...handle this then!" She yelled as her bestial form changed. Her fangs and claws shrank as she hunched over. Her claws vanished in place of talons and her back bulged a bit. She grunted a bit as she shirt ripped and her back tore open as two large, black tengu wings sprouted. "Ahhh..there we go." She said, flapping her wings to get the blood off. "And now...Feather Dance!" She said, rushing at Reisen. She stopped just before the two would collide and whipped her wings, sending feathers at the lunarian. They whipped around, cutting her as Layla laughed and flew back. "Now..don't mess with me."

Reisen took the cuts like nothing had happened, her training from the War helping her. The rabbit lifted her hand, holding it in the palm of the other. "Starmind Field!" She yelled as she fired a large cone of exploding mental blasts at Layla, making a literal minefield.

Layla blinked and flew around the mines, clipping her wings on a few of the mental blasts. She bit her lip, then flew into the violet haired rabbi,t tackling her to the ground. "Now...play nice okay pet?" She chuckled as she dug her talon into Reisen's shoulder. Layla ripped it out, leaving a huge gash in the rabbit's arm. "Well..birds eat rabbits...no?" She chuckled, smirking. "But..I'm not hungry at the moment..." She sang, digging her talon in once more, hearing Reisen hold back her painful yell. "Ahhh..that would sound lovely." She sang once more.

Daiki spoke up, even from the distance. "Layla! Cut it out! Let the poor girl live alright?" He snapped.

Layla sighed. "Fine...fine..but if she tried anything funny...she's bird food." The human/tengu said, sitting on Reisen as if she was nesting.

* * *

With the nurse and rabbit under control, Mokou and Medicine were able to go after Kaguya. "Two on one..I still win." She smirked as she made her Salamander Shield. "Fire..useless."

The ex-doll smirked and whipped her arm at Kaguya, sending a wave of inky black poison at her. It landed on the shield, suddenly being engulfed in flames. "And now..." She through Kaguya's laughing. The blond haired girl pulled the poison away, dragging patches of fire with it from the shield. Medicine repeated this to literally rip the shield apart, though Kaguya was able to repair it just as fast.

Mokou looked for an opening. "And...there..." She muttered, not to alert Kaguya. The gray haired immortal suddenly sprang forward and ripped through the shield's opening. As soon as that happened, Medicine stopped her poisonous assault and stayed back, watching Mokou and Kaguya in the ring of fire.

"Go get her...Mokou..." The doll said, watching extremely worried.

Mokou growled, her powers growing in the fire. "Now Kaguya...I'll end it like I should have." She said. Her fist burst into flames, though Kaguya just laughed. "I'll teach you when to laugh you bitch!" She yelled, slugging Kaguya across the face. The fire died down as Mokou's assault continued. The only thing Kaguya did was laugh, despite the beating. "Stop! laughing!" Mokou yelled, her anger rising.

"This doesn't hurt at all!" The black haired immortal laughed. "You gotta try harder that thaaaaahhhh!" She suddenly yelled, in true pain. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Mokou landed, confused.

Emy, panting, chuckled. "Never mess with my family." She said. her body was glowing and an aura around her distorted her appearance. "The Lunarian's power used against her. Controlling Eternity...very powerful..if she knew how to use it..."

"Using the power to basically stop the Hourai Elixir...genius." Medicine chuckled.

Mokou picked up the now weakened immortal by her dress. "Now..wanna stop?" she asked. Kaguya simply spit, hitting Mokou's cheek. Mokou sighed and wiped the spit off. "Fine." She said, punching Kaguya square in the face. Her nose started to bleed, from the punch, along with her lip begin cut open. The gray haired immortal dropped the weakened one. "There..."

Mokou dropped her to the ground and walked back to Medicine, who hugged her tightly.

Emy dropped her aura and returned to her normal form, Kaguya's immortality returning and her wounds healing. As she was able to move, the princess quickly backed away from Mokou and Medicine.

"What t-the hell did you do t-to me?" she demanded.

Emy spoke up. "Kings' Bane. Able to kill anything via your powers, Kaguya." the mimic said. "So..yea..have fun if you mess with my family."

Daiki got up from his chair, signaling for Layla to come over. The beast tamer got up and off of Reisen, flying over. "And please..be less viscous."

"But..it's fun!" Layla whined as she flicked blood off her talons before reverting to her normal form.

"Emy..just be less viscous, okay?" Mokou said, seeing Layla nod quickly and hearing Daiki groan in defeat.

"Lets just get going..okay?" Medicine said, counting them. "Wait..where's Alais?" She said, spying the alchemist, deep in sleep on a chair. "Get up Alais!" She yelled, seeing her fall and crash from her chair.

"Oww...I missed it? Dammit Lamia! You know I wanted to see the fight!" She groaned as she got up, her left eye turning red. "I need my sleep Alais...you know that!" Lamia's voice snapped, Alais and her inner demon yelling at each other as the family left.

Eirin slowly rose, the earth binding her gone. "You can drop the waves now." She told Reisen. The wounds on both of them vanished.

"That still hurt ya know! She's crazy!" Reisen complained, talking about Layla.

"It's done...alright Udongein, now, we're off to phase two."


	15. A Time and Place For Everything

The family was outside of the house, which Alais had made into a mansion that could rival the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her reason was simple: "I was bored!"

Layla was busy feeding a few birds that flocked to her, Daiki was asleep on a stone lounge chair, while Emy was busy helping Medicine plant some suzurans around the mansion.

"So...felt good slugging her huh?" Alais chuckled. The left half of her body was in Lamia's appearance and clothing. The two would come to mutual agreements, if Alais let Lamia control half her body, Alais would get to disable the limiter on her alchemy, or vice versa.

"You have no idea." Mokou chuckled, watching Lamia polish Ragnarok, the blood stained blade not getting any cleaner. "Eirin and Reisen were, unfortunate allies for Kaguya but they had no choice, so I can't blame them for anything. I need Eirin for something though."

"Oh? What's that? Stop Alais from chugging poison?" Lamia chuckled as she put the sword back onto her half of her back, it quickly digging in and spreading to the needle-like wing.

"Well..that could help, but then you'd die." The immortal pointed out, Lamia going to say something, but stopping.

"...that's true." She sighed. "Ah screw it...I'm done for now Alice..." She said to Alais, giving the alchemist back the left half of her body. Alais grunted a bit. "There we go..." She sighed, relived, cracking her neck and back. "But yea, what do you need them for?" She asked.

"Oh..you'll see. Eirin invited us to Eientei for the Harvest Moon Viewing." Mokou informed the black and purple clad female.

"...but it's summer." Alais pointed out.

"End of summer my dear friend. Your world's summer might still be going, but Gensokyo's isn't."

Medicine overheard the comment about the seasons. "Yep! Fall is when plants like Su-san bloom more." She smiled, dusting herself off and getting off her knees from digging holes for the flower buds.

"But the Harvest Moon is normally at either the middle of end of fall!...ah screw it." Alais groaned, lying down. "Anyway...if your gonna go, get ready now. Night's coming."

"Good point." Mokou said, getting up and stretching. "Get ready for a great night, you know they know how to throw parties in Eientei!" The immortal said, grinning and walking inside the house. The children soon followed behind, though Daiki was sluggish, just waking up.

Medicine waited outside with Alais. The immortal tapped her clothing, her robes glowing and changing into new wear: A long skirt, a long sleeved blouse with a sash around the waist and the shoulders cut, her wide brimmed hat replaced with a large ribbon.

The ex-doll eyed Alais. "Gettin pretty fancy huh?" She chuckled.

"Shut up..I hate getting all girly." Alais groaned. "I'm only doing this because it's a festival and I don't wanna stick out like a sore thumb." she sighed. She looked at her outfit. "I hate this!" She said, whining.

Daiki walked out of the house. He didn't change, since he wasn't really trying to look good. "Stop whining..it looks good on ya." he chuckled. "Bet some guy will try to hit on ya." he said. Alais blushed, but giggled and walked over to Daiki. She hid her face playfully before slapping him across the face.

"Don't joke like that! Your lucky I talk to you!...I hate men." She grumbled.

"Awww...someone's acting like a tsundere." Medicine sang.

"No..seriously...I hate men." Alais said, a repressed memory popping into her head. She never talked about it.

The other girls soon came out, all of them quick changers. Emy and Layla dressed for the occasion, though simply. Layla had on a nature themed kimono, a large ribbon on the back and her hair in a bun, while Emy had on a simple white kimono, though the fringes had a rainbow dye to it, also with a large bow in the back. Her hair wasn't in a bun, but down over her chest. "We're ready!" the two sisters said happily.

Mokou chuckled, looking at them. "So close already." She smiled. She wore a crimson red dress and her hair was in a very long ponytail. To Medicine, she looked like she did during the mock wedding. She saw the odd looks and lifted her dress, cut pants and cut shirt. "Happy? I'm not gonna flash you every time I wear something girly."

Daiki looked at his mother, then Alais, whose back was to him, still angry. "I wonder if Alais still has her robes under that..." he chuckled. "Let's find o-GAH!" he yelled, hitting the ground as an alchemized anvil dropped on him.

"Now shut up about my clothing!" Alais snapped, turning the giant steel block into air. "Now get up...lick your wounds, and let's get going." She said, quickly walking off in the direction of the rabbit village.

"Ppffft hahah!" Mokou said, busting out into a hysterical laughter.

Daiki groaned and slowly got up. "...is it her time of the month?" he asked.

"Ooohhh yea..." the poisonous girl said. "You all have a naturally made toxin in your body..it's good, don't worry. I can use it to read how you feel...and Alais is either PMSing...or just being a bitch."

Emy and Layla giggled a bit as they started on the way to Eientei with their parents and brother. "So, for the week, avoid trying to pick up Alais, okay Daiki?" Emy warned the earthen warrior, who grumbled in return.

* * *

The Bamboo Forest was abuzz with chatter and activity, the streets lined with stalls. Normally, it would be held at the Human Village, but due to a recent event by a certain miko and her frustration over another shrine, it was moved to Eientei for the time being. Reimu was busy setting a few last minute decorations and such in the center of the town for the Harvest Moon celebration. "Funny...about two years ago we were fighting Eientei around the Harvest Moon." the miko chuckled as she told a floating violet gap.

Yukari, who was too lazy to pop out, replied. "Yep...man was I tired that night." She said, tossing a few coins out of the gap, each hitting Reimu dead in the middle of her head, even if she moved.

"You always sleep!" the red-white said as she got pegged by a coin. "AND STOP DOING THAT! IF YOUR GONNA WASTE MONEY! DONATE!" She yelled, flailing her arms, cracking someone in the face. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She said, quickly turning to the person and bowing.

"I know ya wanted me dead before, but I can't die...sorry." Mokou said as she hopped up. She went through her pockets in her dress, feeling around. "Where is it..." She grumbled. "Wait..I know!" She chuckled, reaching down the front of her dress and pulling out a small roll of money. "Now I know why some girls do that..handy." She chuckled, seeing Reimu look in a sort of disgust, while hearing Yukari's cheering. "I'm actually here to donate..two reasons."

Reimu slowly took the money. "Uhm..thank you for the donation...what are the reasons?" Reimu asked.

"I just wanted to make two quick prayers, one for my Father, and one...for this..." She said, reaching in her pocket again and pulling out a small box.

Reimu's eyes opened. "...no way! How'd you get something like that?" She asked as the immortal opened the small, pocket sized black box.

"Hehehe, secret Reimu." The gray haired immortal said, sticking out her tongue.

Yukari finally popped her head from the portal, her chest up hanging out over Reimu, her breasts right on her head, landing with a light 'boing' sound. "Aww. Hope it goes well Mokou! I wish you luck on that little trek. Sake?" She asked as she reached into a portal and pulled out an unopened bottle of sake.

Reimu's eye twitched. "GET YOUR DAMN BREASTS OFF MY HEAD! IF I WANTED TO FEEL YOU UP I WOULD DO IT WHILE YOU SLEPT!" Reimu yelled, flailing her arms again.

Mokou and Yukari laughed, the gap youkai not moving. "No thanks, I'm fine..wanna keep my head straight." Mokou said, closing the box and putting it back into her pocket.

The border youkai popped the top off the bottle, taking a long sip straight from it. "Suit yourself!" Yukari lifted herself up and out of the gap, closing it. "Well, that was a nice nap." She stretched with the bottle.

Reimu growled. "you slept all day!"

"And...?" Yuarki asked, hearing Reimu groan.

Mokou chuckled, walking off with her hands on her pocket, clutching the box tightly.


	16. Symbol of New Times

"How can you do that to them!" Layla yelled. She and Emy were walking around the festival before they stopped to look at a few stands, one of which was a fish catching game. "This isn't right! how would you like it if someone put you in a cage and other people tried to catch you and take you home!" The beast tamer yelled at the people in and around the stand.

"Eheheh, now now Layla..please..settle down." Emy chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry for my sister everyone..she just hates things like this." she said, trying to calm the furious girl down.

Layla grumbled and looked around. An idea popped into her head. "Alright alright..sorry..." She said, walking away with Emy. "And...now." She giggled, and as she did a few large birds of prey flew down and 'decided' to take rest inside the stand, scaring the people away. "That'll teach them." Layla sang.

"Kinda mean, huh sis? The bird thing, mainly." Emy said.

"Nah, not at all..eye for an eye." She replied, Emy sighing. "We should get back to everyone...the main event is about to start." Emy said, grabbing Layla's hand and running towards the town's square.

* * *

Reimu stood up on a large platform, Yukari sitting crossed legged on a floating gap next to her. "Big moment huh? Great way to really make sure the ties with you and the lunarians are sealed tight." Yukari said through the noise.

Reimu nodded. "As if we're not on ends with every place in Gensokyo...tough job, but who's gonna do it?" the miko asked.

"Sanae." Yukari immediately replied. Reimu glared at the gap youkai.

"ANYWAY...let's get started!" She said. "Everyone!" She yelled into the crowd, no one pay attention. "...Listen up!" still no order. The red-white sighed and pulled out a spell card. "Fantasy Heaven." She said, summoning her Yin-Yang orbs to collide around her, suddenly stopping the loud noises from the crowd. "Thank you!" She said, slightly annoyed. "We are here tonight for the Harvest Moon Festival! Normally it is held at the Village, but due to some events there, we needed to relocate it, and the Bamboo Forest seemed like the best place, so here it is! if things go well, I'll see if the Village will agree to alternate the hosting of the Festival!"

The crowed cheered a bit, mainly waiting for the right moment, when the Festival could officially begin.

Reimu looked over to Keine, who was needed every year to determine the exact time of the full moon for each Harvest Moon. The were-human had her eyes closed, though looking up at the sky. Her body suddenly shown the closer the moon grew to the top of it's arc, and when it hit the top, in a blinding light, she transformed into her were-beast form. Reimu seen through the light. "And now the time has come! It is officially the harvest season!" She cheered, Yukari quickly opening a few portals.

"What's a party without the light show?" She chuckled, summoning fireworks, possible from different dimensions, possibly from Nitori's workshop. The barrage of explosive flew into the sky, blasting apart in dazzling shapes, sizes, and colors. The crowed roared in cheer.

"That's nothing!" Alais scoffed. She didn't like to be shown up, but she was fine with it if she knew she could do better. She casually launched a few of her own fireworks, made from the air, dirt, and bamboo around her. "Pyrotechnics: Law of Light and Sound" She chuckled as she watched her bigger and better fireworks outdo the ones Yukari had. "There we go..I feel happy." She chuckled, hearing Daiki join in.

Mokou looked nervously at Medicine throughout the fireworks. "Hey Medi...?"

The ex-doll looked up. "Yea Mokou? What is it?"

"Just...close your eyes for a second..okay?" the immortal said, her hands in her pockets.

Medicine nodded. "Alright.." She said, doing as she was told, though confused.

The nervous immortal stumbled with the box as she pulled it out of her dress. Her hands were shaking a bit and her breathing was quickening up.

"You okay Mokou?" Medicine asked, keeping her eyes closed.

The children and Alias looked over, all smiling. Yukari, who was lazily floating around, spied Mokou, grinning as she formulated an idea. She snapped her fingers, which got Reimu and Keine's attention, while at the same time making a border break for the time being. "Border of True and False Hopes and Desire." the youkai said to herself.

At that moment, a few of the people around Mokou, Medicine, Alais and the family scattered as to give them more room. Mokou swallowed the lump in her throat. "Open..open your eyes please." She said.

The ex-doll slowly opened her eyes to sight of the black box, opened. "It's...a ring..." She said. She was still naive in some fields of human life, despite the massive amounts of teaching from Keine and Mokou.

Mokou chuckled lightly. That little bit gave her the boost she needed. "Medicine..it's..a wedding ring." The immortal said. She held the box still, it containing a large diamond cut in a marquise style cut that rested gently on a pure gold ring.

Medicine blinked a bit, it finally clicking. "Y-y-you mean?" She stammered. She blushed furiously, placing a hand over her heart. Hers was racing.

Mokou nodded. "Yes..I mean it Medicine...so...will you...?" the gray haired immortal said, slowly kneeling.

The ex-doll's heart raced more. She felt this feeling for the first time. The poor blond girl didn't know how to form words now, the only sounds leaving her mouth were stammers.

"Say 'yes' dammit!" Alais smirked.

"Yea, c'mon mother..you can say it..heck, spell it in poison if you need to!" Daiki added.

The blond girl, still in her whirl of emotions, slowly rose her hand, spelling out the word 'yes' slowly in a bright pink poison. Mokou smiled, slowly getting off her knee and taking the ring out of thew box and tossing it behind her, Alais alchemizing it into bright red rose, the flower flying away in the breeze.

"Medicine...you really don't know how happy..you made me." The immortal said. She took Medicine's shaking hand, slowly sliding the ring on her ring finger. "it..it fits pretty good...huh?" She chuckled a bit.

The ex-doll was still in her emotional whirl. "I-i-i-it..does." She managed to stammer out. She slowly formed a smile, looking at the ring on her finger. "It's..perfect Mokou..." she said, her voice cracking a bit. Tears welled in her eyes.

Emy and Layla looked on, smiling happily. "About time she did that!" Emy joked. Layla nodded in agreement.

Mokou quickly took Medicine in her arms, hugging her tightly. She heard Medicine cry, but she smiled. "Tears of joy huh...?" she asked, the blond girl nodding as she locked her arms around the grey haired immortal.

* * *

Yukari smirked, snapping her fingers and breaking the border. "Aww, isn't that sweet." She smiled, a gap opening behind her.

Reimu smiled, then sighed. "how come those two get married first?" she asked annoyed.

Keine stepped in. "Put yourself on the market." She chuckled, seeing Reimu stop herself from flailing her arms in frustration. "Either way...this will make a very interesting addition to our history. I didn't even need to make Medicine a human..she did it herself."

"Next stop, their first official child!" Yukari cheered as she fell off her gap, holding on with her legs, upside down. She seen the were-beast and miko's confused 'HOW?" look. "I dunno how..but they will! Either way...they'll be happy, trust me."

Reimu nodded, shaking off the 'child' idea. "Her clan is coming back..now it officially is."


	17. Rebirth

"Extra! Extra! Read all about the wedding of a lifetime! The Immortal and the Doll Married yesterday on the first official day of the fall season!" Aya yelled through the Human Village as her newspapers sold in a blink of an eye. Momiji was behind a stand hastily taking the money for each paper while giving them out. Aya giggled happily at the sight. "I'll be so rich." She giggled. "Take that Hatate!"

Reimu walked away from the stand, Marisa at her side. "Still can't believe they got hitched." Marisa said, reading over the miko's shoulder.

"Well then again, you heard what happened. First Yuuka, then Kaguya...they can't get a break." Reimu said. "If this was an incident, I think we'd be in big trouble." She added.

Marisa shrugged. "Whatever...it was fun for those few times, plus now with that, I bet we'll be seeing a lot more couples getting married around here."

"Guess so. But, that might not be for a while." Reimu said as she walked towards the shrine, Marisa behind her still.

* * *

At the residence itself, things couldn't be better. Medicine and Mokou were happily married, Alais happy too.

"So, when you gonna find that lucky someone?" Mokou asked the alchemist.

She shrugged. "I dunno, no one really interests me here." Alais replied.

"...then why go catch the bouquet?" The immortal said. Alais had caught the bouquet without trying. She was reclining in a chair after another attempt by Daiki to check what was under her dress and it just landed in her lap by a throw from Medicine.

"More like 'get in the way' you mean. I was sitting down!" Alais defended herself. "Plus..it's funny." She chuckled.

The immortal sighed. "I will never understand you Alais.." She said, laughing soon after.

As if on cue, Medicine strolled into the room. "The bouquet thing still huh? You should have at least let Emy or Layla get a shot at it, I mean..they're of age..plus I think they both got a sizable amount of looks at the wedding. There was that one girl who kept eying down Emy...and that other on of Layla..." the ex-doll said, thinking back to the night before.

"Yea, Daiki would have had a girl if he didn't get me mad enough to call him a perv at the top of my lungs." Alais sighed as she plopped herself onto a chair.

"He's a guy Alais, cut him some slack." Mokou said, defending her son. "Either way, we got a guest coming over soon..she's gonna help us a bit."

Medicine sat down next to her wife. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Simple. A friend is gonna 'cheat' for us." Mokou chuckled as the door opened. "And there she is."

Keine stepped in. "I see you all are ready huh?" She giggled, closing the door. "I heard a bit of what Mokou said. I can't tell you everything, since THAT will effect what I could possibly tell you, but I can answer a few questions." The school teacher said, sitting across from the married couple.

"Like..our future you mean?" Medicine asked, seeing Mokou and Keine nod. She had a few questions after that reply. "We'll be happy...right?" She asked.

"That's a stupid question Medicine...of course you two will be!" Keine happily replied. There were a few more questions, but there were two big ones.

"Will..Mokou's clan be revived? And...will we have our own child?" Medicine asked, careful on the topic.

Keine thought for a bit as she rolled through a few scrolls. "I do see something, but I can't say for sure otherwise it might mess up the timeline. But...I can tell you this...there is a pure blooded heir from you two." Keine said as she rolled up the scroll and held in her hand.

Medicine slowly formed a smile, looking at Mokou, who smiled in return. "Let's..not ask anything else, alright?" Mokou asked.

Medicine nodded. "Of course..but Mokou remember..this is the first day of the new Fujiwara Clan."

The immortal shook her head. "Wrong..not just that clan. The Fujiwara-Melancholy Clan. It's not me anymore, it's this family." Mokou said, smiling.


	18. Afterword

Hello everyone! FinalFyler here once more, and as always putting my name in the Afterword. It's a trademark, so sue me

Anyway, thank you all for reading Family of the Phoenix. This was actually a collaboration of ideas from me and two of my friends, mainly the characters.

The Characters of Emy and Daiki were originally supposed to be actual siblings, along with a third, Mitsumi, a water controlling archer and healer. I was able to keep Daiki the same with little need for alteration, the his original race of a Dragon-Human. Emy was the biggest change. Emy was supposed to be birthed with a multitude of powers due to an odd birth syndrome that made the mother's pregnancy last about five times longer but would only show as if it was a normal pregnancy. I found that to be too much to explain and too awkward to say how she got the powers of nearly everyone in Gensokyo, so making her a mimic was the next best thing.

Alais and Lamia were kept as much the same as my friend's idea, though I changed a few things. Alais does not have any spellcards except for Big Bang and Big Crunch, plus as a fire mage and a being that needs poison, being friends with Medicine and Mokou was the best move. Her mother, Beatrice, did not any screen time and I am sorry, as I couldn't not find a decent spot to place her. Lamia originally had three swords: Ragnarok, Flamberge and Laevatinn. Since Laevatinn was already used in Touhou Canon as Flandre's wand, it was changed to Excalibur for the time, but seeing as how Lamia only had two wings, I cut it out, for if she had two sets of two, I would have included Excalibur and possible Garm, another sword of legend.

Layla was my own character. I was able to keep everything relatively the same with her, but I normally made her use actual animals, rather than herself to fight. The werewolf form was based off Valkenhayn of the BlazBlue with her attacks and such. I also know her pets did not get much time, even though I made it known that she had multiple ones, even some given to her by Suwako. I apologize, as I couldn't find space.

There were many characters I wanted to put in, but could not due to questions. For the last chapter, I wanted it to be set years after the wedding and such, with Medicine and Mokou having a few children of their own. They would have been more characters me and a friend used, being Luna, a lunarian/youkai who can control lunar waves and tap into the Lunarian god's powers; Satoko, a kitsune mimic and wind mage, though her mimicking powers are greatly weaker than Emy's; Alain, a male who could tap into to gemstones and summon beasts and use elemental powers from the gems through guns; and Alfimi, though not a child, she would have been the second Parasite inside of Emy due to Lamia cutting herself and Emy, and mixing their blood against Emy's will.

During the fight with Kaguya and the family, when Emy stopped Kaguya's immortality using her own power, here is my formula: Kaguya's power to control Temporality and Eternity + Hourai Elixer + Immortal, meaning Eternal = Emy copying the power and nullifying the Elixir. Layla's struggle on Reisen to keep her under control was because Reisen, though being a rabbit-youkai, had the ability to resist due to her youkai side.

Well, that's it for this story. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it as it (TOOK FOREVER!) went on. Thanks to my fans..if any...for reading through it and I hope you can enjoy my work to come!

Quick Edit...I forgot to put this in...I am an idiot...


End file.
